River Song is Back
by Allison-ChestertonSong-Whoffle
Summary: River's back from the library, and she is pregnant, The Doctor is in his 12th regeneration 12xRiver PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


**First chapter of this FanFic please please review or I might not continue if you don't like the story! Thanks J 3 3**

_'Eleventh's hour is over now. The clock is striking twelve.' _

Clara's cracker poem now makes sense. Although, now the clock has stricken twelve. The Doctor stares at his newly wrinkled hand. He looks around the TARDIS, still the same look, but he is such a different man inside now. His own thoughts close in on what he said to Clara,

_'Times change, and so must I.'_

He had changed or regenerated multiple times before, fourteen to be exact. He knew he was very lucky indeed that the Timelords gave him extra regenerations near the end. The Doctor pondered when River gave him the rest of her regenerations to save him, if it affected the length of his life, he did heal her wrist though, in Manhattan.

Oh, River. His dear Melody Pond, how he missed her desperately. He loved her, loves her so, so much. She is, of course, still saved to the library database. Just a mere memory though, and it is flickering.

The Doctor remembered seeing her in Trezalore, older, but even more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He recalled the sweet taste of her lips on his; he missed that, holding her close.

He looked at the glass floor of the TARDIS. A single fat tear drop rolled down his cheek. He had only told her that he loved him four times, and that now broke his hearts. In his opinion, she deserved to hear it every minute, for it was true. The Doctor's hearts swelled swell with love for her.

After he regenerated and after their fiasco in the town of Christmas, Clara wanted to be dropped off at home for a week. He didn't blame her; he was pretty shaken up from the events too. Although, The Doctor was anxious, a whole new set of regenerations! He didn't want to be a fool and use them all in a short period of time.

Since he dropped of Clara, he hadn't left the TARDIS. He thought about his last regeneration, and the faces that would never see his new face. Amy, Rory, and River, some of the people dearest to his hearts. They weren't just his friends and companions, they became his family.

The Doctor's mind wandered back to River once again. What if there was a way for him to revive her or make her come alive from the library database?

The Doctor gasped allowed and gave a new smirk, he liked the smirk.

"Stupid Doctor, why didn't you think of this before!" he yelled out to himself and the TARDIS. He dashed over to the console and typed in the coordinates to the library. He knew River would be even more frightened and upset if she saw that he regenerated. He ran down the stairs and into the hall.

At the end of the hallway there was a chest. The Doctor opened it to reveal a ring, a perception filter ring. He placed the ring on his finger, too River he would now look like his last regeneration, but to him, and everyone else he is his current self.

The TARDIS made the landing noise that River despised, but he was there to bring her with him.

He opened the TARDIS doors to reveal where River had sacrificed herself just minutes before, for his past self, in hope that their glorious future would remain intact. He saw CAL, Charlotte Abbigail Lux. He ran back into the TARDIS and pulled a cable out from the console, it was like a large flash drive. He plugged it into the slot on the database's outlet.

The Doctor sprinted back into the TARDIS, a mad grin on his face; he was going to get his wife.

The TARDIS started flying into the computer database, almost as anxious as he was.

River was sitting in the small electronic park reading her journal. She had been in the library database for three days now. She knew in this virtual reality that time went by much faster than the real world. Days in the computer were mere minutes in the real world.

Charlotte was playing by the swings; she and Charlotte had become fast best friends. River told her all about her travels with The Doctor. A few tears rolled down her cheek just at the thought of him.

She had cried almost every hour in the past three days; she wanted him to be with her so bad. Her hand that was not holding her journal moved down to her slightly bulging stomach. She wished he could have known, about their child. River started sobbing; she was one and a half weeks pregnant, with their baby. She knew that he or she was not harmed in the upload, she had checked countless times. Charlotte must have heard her crying she sat beside River on the bench.

Of course Charlotte knew that she was pregnant, River told her everything. Nobody else knew about it though, not or none of the members of her archeological dig crew. Charlotte was very mature for her age; she was the only one in the database that River absolutely trusted.

Charlotte wrapped her arm around River. She didn't ask what was wrong; she knew it was The Doctor and her baby. She extended her arms for River, she didn't hesitate. They embraced each other.

"Shh, shh, River it's alright." Charlotte said in attempt to stop her sobbing. It didn't work, River just kept sobbing.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS into the database, it was a bumpy ride. The TARDIS landed with its usual noise that River disliked, but she was coming back home with him.

River must not have heard the TARDIS landing noise, for she wasn't outside the TARDIS.

He looked around the database, it was rather nice, empty and lonely, but nice. There was a lush park ahead of him, and that's when he saw her. River was sitting on a park bench reading her journal, The Doctor only saw the back of her head, but he could recognize her curly golden hair any day.

He wanted to call out to her, but he decided to surprise her. River was sitting on the bench reading her journal, with her hand resting on her still barely their pregnant stomach. She was crying, it had been five days now that she had been in the database.

The pages of her journal were soaked from having tears dropped on them. In a few seconds River's crying turned into loud sobs that he could hear.

The Doctor heard River sobbing and ran to her as fast as he could, River heard footsteps behind her and turned her head, and it was him. Her eyes widened and her lips turned into a bold smile. She removed her hand from her stomach and stood up, he had the biggest grin on his face.

She ran to meet him, much faster than she normally did. Her heart was fluttering. More and more tears were running down her face, River practically jumped into him arms and clung onto him. Her feet were not touching the ground for at least ten seconds.

"Oh River, I love you so much." He whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetie." River said to him. The Doctor pulled back out of the embrace only to pull her closer, their lips met each other's. River pulled back out of the kiss, she was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"River, what's wrong? I am here." he kindly asked her. He was starting to cry, oh how he loved her.

"Nothing, it's just, I thought I was never going to see you again." She said full of compassion and fright.

"Well I am here now, and I promise that I am never, ever going anywhere ever again." He pledged, and softly kissed her forehead. Tears were running down both of their faces. The Doctor kept pressing butterfly kisses to the top of River's forehead. Her hand was rested on The Doctor's chest, she could feel his hearts beating, oh how she had missed that sound.

River and The Doctor couldn't stop crying in each other's arms.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something." She said.

"What is it, honey?" he replied.

"I will tell you, but let's go in the TARDIS, yeah?" she added. He nodded his head yes.

The united couple walked to the TARDIS hand and hand. The Doctor held the door open for River, she smiled at him.

River walked to the console, her hand running on the steel railing, she sat down on the new and sleek chair.

"I like the new look of the TARDIS, sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." He replied, "After you tell me whatever you have to, I have something rather big to tell you too."

"Alright, I don't really know how to tell you-"she choked over a sob caught in her throat, tears began to fill her green eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, River. It's alright." He said as he knelt down next to the steel chair. The Doctor rested his head on top of her knees. He kissed her knee cap softly. The Doctor gave her an encouraging smile.

"Here it goes, sweetie, I am pregnant." She says with a raspy voice. Tears run down River's face.

"Why are you crying, honey? Babies are wonderful, and it will be our little baby." He says as he moves his hands to River's flat stomach. She keeps crying.

"It's just; I don't want anything that happened to me to happen to our baby, what if she is taken away from us, Doctor?" River whispered.

"Melody Pond, I swear I will protect our baby with my life. Nothing will happen to you or the baby, before or after he or she is born, yeah?" he stressed. She nodded yes; he leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"What is it you wanted to tell me sweetie?" she asked him. He bit his lip nervously.

"It can wait until we get out of the database." He replied.

"Get out of the database? How are we going to do that?" she asked.

"I have a plan." He said with a mischievous smile, River laughed.

"Oh my, I didn't even think about this. River, is the baby alright I mean, you must have been pregnant before you died, and you were uploaded, River, is the baby even okay?" he asked worriedly.

River smiled and replied, "Yes, love she is absolutely fine. I did a medical scan almost every day I was in the database."

"River, how long were you in the database?" he said with big sad eyes.

"Only five days, sweetie." She smiled at him.

"Oh, that's not too bad then." The Doctor said, "The plan evolves putting you to sleep first of all."

River raised her eyebrow in questioning, "Is that absolutely necessary?"

"Unless you want to be in utter agony and pain, than yes." He said with a wink.

River muttered "Fine." He smiled at her.

"Come on wife, to the Med Bay!" he said with an enthusiastic tone. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

The Doctor had River sit down on the bed, he ran a few quick tests on River to make sure the baby was alright, and he or she was. He was planning to do many more tests on her once they were back outside the database.

She didn't ask about what he was going to do, she trusted him, and she was much too emotionally exhausted from the past week.

He grabbed a shot off the counter. They kissed on the lips once again, he said, "I love you, River. Soon everything will be back to normal, and we will actually be linear, oh I love you so much."

"I love you." River said and quickly pecked his cheek before he sunk the needle into her skin. She was asleep now, The Doctor kissed her cheek. He felt lonely again; The Doctor lifted River up in his arms, and carried her out to the console room. He carefully set her down on the steel chair.

The Doctor looked up to the ceiling and saw the helmet device he had used before to become human. He turned and pressed a button on the console to lower it down; his hand was different to him than to River. He knew he had to tell her soon.

He put the helmet on River's head. The Doctor got the flash drive from the console and plugged it into the helmet. The flash drive would save River's true self, when he drives the TARDIS out of the database the computer generated River sitting on the chair will break apart into a zillion tiny pixels, but her and the baby will both be saved on the flash drive.

He has a pool of flesh waiting in the TARDIS, he plugs the flash drive into the pools outside, and River pregnant with baby will be produced. The flash drive will be empty, for the real River will be standing right in front of him, he will stabilizer her.

She will be immortal, which is excellent because he has a whole new set of regenerations and he needs someone to spend them with. River will not be able to regenerate, and she will never age a day.

The console dinged indicating that River was completely downloaded on the flash drive. The Doctor took the helmet off of River, and kissed database River on the top of her head one final time.

He drives the TARDIS out of the database and River dissolves into thin air. The Doctor parks the TARDIS somewhere in deep space where they won't be bothered. Carefully, he removes the flash drive, not wanting to damage River or the baby. He pressed the button on the console and the helmet rises back up.

The Doctor walks to the Med Bay where the flesh is. He places the flash drive into the slot, and within a minute a gasping River sits up. She automatically places both hands on her stomach. River starts to lightly cry, "Sorry, these hormones are too much." She says.

The Doctor shakes his head no, "Really River, it's alright."

She smiles and stands up. River's legs give out and she falls back down, her elbow nails the side of the tub-like pool.

"River?!" he said. She hadn't bothered to move her elbow, it hurt badly.

River moans instead of answering him. He carefully moves her elbow out of the awkward position it was in. She bites her lip so tight that he thinks it will start to bleed.

"You alright, honey?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine. Can you help me out, please?" she replied.

"Of course, come here." He mutters. His hands scoop her up and carry her to the medical bed. He sets her down.

"I love you, sweetie." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

The Doctor grasped the shot from besides the bed, and injected it into her. She was now stabilized. He went into the closet and got a hospital gown, he helped River put it on.

"Can I run some tests on you and the baby, honey?" he asked. She nodded yes.

For the next six hours The Doctor ran tests on River and the baby. They talked about the database, and what he had been up to, and how Clara was.

"Alright, one more test!" he said with a gleeful smile, even he was getting bored of running test over and over. She smiled glad it was almost over, some of the tests hurt.

"River, this test will be able to tell the gender of the baby, but it isn't going to feel so pleasant, do you want me to do it?" he asked.

She nodded yes; she really wanted to know if the baby was a boy or girl. The Doctor smiled and walked to the counter. He grabbed a thick white rod, she knew where that was going up, and she didn't like it one bit. The rod had a circumference of about ten inches.

The Doctor laughed lightly at her face, "Yeah, that's where it goes, still want to do it?" he asked.

"Yes, I really want to know the baby's gender, sweetie." She replied.

"Alright." The Doctor said, he sat down at the edge of the bed. He pulled up the hospital gown and lined up the rod.

"Here we go!" he said with a smile, River gave a slight one back; she knew this was going to hurt.

The Doctor slowly pushed the rod slowly into her, she cried out in pain.

"River? Are you sure you want me to keep going, I still have to go up quite a while?" he asked.

She nodded; she really, really wanted to know the gender of the baby. The rod continued pushing higher and higher into her body, until a beeping noise came from the end of the rod. On the end of the rod there was a screen that lit up after the beeping noise.

The Doctor smiled and read aloud what it said, "Gender-Female." Her smile was radiant.

"That's so great, sweetie, but can you please get this out of me!" she said with a wink.

"Oh yes, sorry. That still probably hurts while it is inside you." The Doctor said.

He slowly pulled on the rod until it came out. River sighed in relief and rested her head on the pillow.

"We're having a baby girl!" The Doctor said.

"I know!" she said with a massive grin. Their lips met each other's, and his hands rested just above her naval, where there daughter was resting.

...TBC...


End file.
